Final Tears
by Angelette
Summary: Sometimes, it hurts to be made fun of.


Walking the empty halls that I always came too I saw a mass clump of red and yellow. Forcing a smile on my lips I walk over to the two Vocaloid's happily chatting away as if they didn't hear me coming.

Lily and Miki were close friends, they were never seen apart. I would go even as far to say even more close friends than Miki and Gumi would ever be, and they were practically sisters.

As I greeted the two Lily gave me a glare as she replaced a rare smile with that of distaste.

"What do you want greenie?" Lily had asked dodging the elbow to her stomach from Miki.

I held back the urge to say, 'TEAL! MY HAIR IS TEAL!' as I bit my lip while raising my arm to wave. Miki waved back happily before her arm was grabbed by the frowning Lily. "Come on Miki, you still need to show me how to sing the Night Fever song."

Miki was about to say something as a reply but she was cut off by Lily stating she hated cherries. Of course that made Miki go crazy explaining her love for the fruit while frantically waving.

I frowned and turned around not understanding why everyone was in such a hurry to get away. When I asked Meiko for advice on singing she simply scowled at me and turned back to fixing her costume for the game we were in.

Kaito had faked getting a brain freeze, he never got one. I guess it was because I replaced his ice cream. Luka said she had better things to do then let me steal her fame.

My last option were the twins. I knew the reaction from Rin would be 'Green is the Enemy!' while Len would blush and look away. Walking down the empty hallways I knocked on the room where they were recording a new song.

The door opened with Len as he smiled warmly and let me in. I calmly thanked him for his kindness and took a seat next to Master as he stared out at the blonde haired female singing her new song.

Though I tilted my head at the song. Love Is War? That song was so old, I didn't even know people still made versions to it. Though Master was constantly messing with the equalizer so I guess he was doing a remix.

But Rin sang the same lyrics I heard so many people sing, which sort of confused me. Finally her scream came and she stopped singing as Master shook his head and motioned her to come out. I guess she was done for the day.

Greeting her happily I stated, "That was great! But for the scream you need to sing a little bit like your on cocaine." I smiled remembering what Master had told me a few years ago.

Rin obviously didn't get the joke as she walked up to me trying to get to my height. "Miku, my voice is messed up, Len played a prank on me, I am NOT in the mood for you to come in and be a bitch!" Turning around she slammed the door leaving. Len looked shocked before running out of the door to calm down his twin.

I held back the urge to cry at what Rin said. A bitch? Was I a bitch? Finally my sleeve began to blink rapidly. The concert! I forgot! Taping random coordinates on it I ran out of the room sucking in the tears running for the room where the Vocaloid's met for the weekly ranking. I was on top as usual with some song.

I quickly arrived and changed into costume getting ready for my duet with Gumi. She looked at me sticking out her tongue before I gave her a sign with my red gloved hands as some sort of wave back.

She laughed at me, and I really didn't know why. When we were done with the song I finally went through all my songs and arrived at the number one song right now. I happily gripped the microphone bouncing to the beat, Time Machine just suck you in!

Singing the notes weren't hard, its just the audience that bothered me. When I had to have a rough edge in my voice Luka winced covering her ears. Rin gave me the finger while way in the back the Engloids seemed to glare at me. The farther I went in the song the more I couldn't take it.

My heart dropped as I could feel my eyes water. What was wrong with everyone? Why did everyone hate me? As soon as Lily stood up and left I couldn't take it. Dropping my microphone I ran off stage as the music stopped playing.

The tears cascaded down my face as my hair rushed behind me. Somehow, I tripped over my long hair and came crashing to the ground as the audience let out laughter. I sat up with my eyes blurred and tried to hide my underwear everyone 'loved' so much.

"What a whore."

"How is she popular again?"

The comments became clear in my ears as I stood up and ran away from this hell. I'm not a whore! I'm not a hooker! I kept running, not watching where I was going. I ran for so long it hurt my legs, but I didn't want to stop, as if I was going to run myself to death.

Rushing into an alley I wiped my eyes and opened them sitting in the corner and pulling my legs to my face. Slowly, I cried. I didn't know how long I sat in the alley crieing but it was an abnormal amount of time.

'Are you sad?'

I slowly rose my head looking around. Who is that?

The strange voice repeated itself.

'Are you sad?'

Nodding my head I looked around for the voice that had asked.

'I'm a ball of light, you can only see me in the dark, but I'm always here. Now, why are you sad?'

Miku opened her eyes wide she gripped her legs pushing them further into her chest. Slowly, the words emptied out of her mouth. "I-I'm tired of everyone telling me I steal their fame. I'm tired of everyone talk about me! I didn't ask to be the most popular Vocaloid! I didn't ask for everyone to like me more then the others! It's not my fault!"

Miku let out more tears as she stared off into the distance.

'I didn't ask to be a ball of light either. Miku, there are people who would kill to be as popular as you. Don't whine because everyone hates you, be happy! With every bad comment or action there is a tiny bit of regret. In fact, you can see Rin hiding as we speak. Miku, your 'friends' love you even if they treat you terrible. Meiko is out looking for you as we speak, while Luka is crying somewhere. Do you understand they love it even if they don't show it? Wipe up the tears and let's go.'

Miku looked down listening to what the person was saying. Rin was here? Where? Turning her head to the right she quickly saw a blonde hide behind the wall revealing a white bow. And then it dawned on her; who was this person? How did they know her so well?

'I am Mizuki, or VY1 Mizki. I am supposed to be your superior, call me the Queen of all of you Vocaloid's if you want. I have no true appearance. I have no true personality. Miku, you are one of my most favorite Vocaloid, all of you are. But in the end, I'll be the true friend.'

Miku smirked for some reason. And then she saw a person, a female with long brown hair and a pink komono. She was holding a fan covering her face, but Miku guessed she was as pretty as can be. The female still holding the fan held out her other hand for Miku to grab.

The teal-haired girl reluctantly grabbed it, after all she was transparent. Her hand was soft which surprised her. She had strength she had never felt before and she lifted Miku without even trying.

'Remember I'm always here…'

The female walked forward as her body began to disintegrate the further she got to Miku. When she was nothing but a foot away she was gone. Fast steps could be heard before the regular, "Miku! What the hell are you doing?" exited out of Luka's lips. Rin was close behind her fiddling with her thumbs. Miku ignored the pinkette and picked up the fan that was left on the ground

Mizki had recently had it…so? Picking it up slowly she couldn't help but put on a genuine smile. Feeling arms on her shoulders she looked up to see Luka direct her out of the alley pulling her slowly. Miku turned her head and saw the outline of Mizuki waving at her before dissolving into the ground.

Miku let out a final tear finally knowing she had a true friend.


End file.
